versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter II of Portugal
|house = Braganza|affiliations = Kingdom of Portugal|season(s) = |episode count = |first episode = The Tinderbox (mentioned)|burial = Pantheon of the Braganzas, Lisbon|family = }}Peter II ' nicknamed "'the Pacific", was the King of Portugal from 1683 until his death, previously serving as regent for his brother Afonso VI from 1668 until his own accession. He was the fifth and last child of John IV and Luisa de Guzmán and is the father of Isabella Braganza. Biography Early Life Third son of King John IV and Queen Luisa, he was created Duke of Beja and Lord of the House of Infantado. Following his father's death, his mother became regent for the new king Afonso VI, Peter's elder, partially paralysed, and mentally unstable brother. In 1662 Afonso put away his mother and assumed control of the state. In January 1668, shortly before Spanish recognition of Portugal's restoration of independence, Peter acquired political ascendancy over his brother and was appointed regent, banishing Afonso to the Azores and, later, Sintra where he died in 1683. Peter thereupon inherited the throne. Peter not only inherited his brother's throne but also wed his former spouse, Queen Marie-Françoise of Savoy. They had one daughter, Isabel Luísa, Princess of Beira (1669–90), who was heir presumptive. [[Season Three|'Season Three']] N/A Later Life In 1704, he fell seriously, so that his sister Catherine of Braganza governed until her own death on 31 December 1705. During the reign of Peter II, the country's economy was reorganized according to mercantilist standards (reforms of the third Earl of Ericeira) and a far-reaching trade agreement with England was concluded (1668). As a result, English products in Portugal received a tariff preference in exchange for English tariff preferences for Portuguese wine. In the Methuen Treaty of 1703 England was finally allowed the duty-free import of textiles and manufactured goods, Portugal paid for it with the gold and the diamonds of Brazil. This treaty, which remained in force until 1842, helped make Portugal economically dependent on England and, as the country was flooded with cheap British products, neglected its own industrialization. Death Since 1703 the King went through times of deep drowsiness that doctors attributed to a «''downflow of "estilicido"», i.e., severe infection of the larynx. On 5 December 1706 he was stricken with a «''legitimate pleurisy», that derived a seizure, with which he lost consciousness. The bloodletting from his feet didn't yield results, and on 9 December, the attack became fatal. It is believed nowadays that the King suffered from a liver disease, because the autopsy found «''a part of his liver twisted where 25 stones in the gall would be found.» Historical Facts * His wife, Maria Sophia of Neuburg, never influenced political life, maintaining a low profile. The couple had eight children, including the younger John, who succeeded his father in 1706 as King John V of Portugal. *He was tall, well proportioned, with dark eyes and dark hair. *He earned the nickname “''the Pacific”, because peace was made with Spain during his regency, in 1668. Portraits PeterBraganza.jpg WholePeterII.jpeg PeterofPortugal.jpeg Category:Nobles Category:Crown Royals Category:Kingdom of Portugal Category:House of Braganza Category:Season Three Category:History Category:Historical Figure